


Thigh Kink: The Story

by TheatrePhantom



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: "baby boy", Aftercare, Barely but it's still there, Coming In Pants, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding on thighs, Hair-pulling, I am offended that there's not a tag for thigh kinks, M/M, Michael calling Jeremy a boy frequently because he loves and cares for his boyfriend, Praise Kink, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Jeremy Heere, Trans Male Character, cumming in pants, mentions of dysphoria, thigh kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatrePhantom/pseuds/TheatrePhantom
Summary: The Boyfs are all ready for a pleasant, peaceful evening, when things take a turn and begin to heat up.AKA: SOMEONE can't keep it down and they need to fix their problems.





	Thigh Kink: The Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MichaelYells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelYells/gifts).



> This is awful. Blame MichaelYells. They helped me with the title.

Jeremy was, in all honesty, a bit of a mess whenever he got horny.

Like any other teenager, he had… _needs_ , but his dysphoria was so horrible that he couldn’t handle touching himself most times. Getting off somehow always seemed more stressful and worrisome than pleasurable, which was absolutely _awful_.

Of course, Jeremy watched his fair share of porn, but he could never really get off to it- or at least he couldn’t _enjoy_ getting off to it. He always ended up getting extremely upset while trying to relieve himself of the burning, tingling sensation.

That was why this particular situation was awkward for Jeremy.

Jeremy was sitting in his boyfriend’s lap, the slightly taller male’s arms wrapped around him. Michael’s head rested on Jeremy’s shoulder as the two of them snuggled. Jeremy felt like he was wrapped in a warm, cuddly cocoon.

Unfortunately, Michael’s Cocoon of Love and Affection was affecting Jeremy’s sex drive. Jeremy had been on and off horny all week, but had never had the time (nor the inclination) to get himself off properly. Being in Michael arms, even though they were just cuddling and watching _Star Trek_ , was leaving him a horny, squirming mess.

Michael turned his head slightly to kiss Jeremy’s cheek, “Not that I’m not loving this impromptu lap-dance, but what’s up?”

Jeremy didn’t know if he was supposed to blush or laugh, but he ended up doing both (though, the laugh was somewhat awkward).

“Dude, what’s wrong?” Michael chuckled softly.

“Absolutely nothing. I am totally, 100% fine.”

“Uh-huh.” he raised an eyebrow, looking skeptical.

“Yep.” Jeremy’s voice cracked and his face flushed deeper.

“C’mon, Jere,” Michael pulled him closer, “You can tell me anything.”

Jeremy bit his lower lip and mentally weighed his options. Michael had walked in on Jeremy watching porn multiple times. He would call Michael after he finished jerking off for _months_ before they even got together (not that Michael knew about those times, or that they had happened frequently). Jeremy had made up his mind. If things had turned out fine when Michael walked in on him and if Jeremy felt comfortable enough to call Michael after jerking it, this shouldn't be too hard.

He met Michael’s eyes, “I’m horny.”

“You and your teenage libido.”

Jeremy’s face flushed even more.

Michael chuckled at that, “Want some help?”

“Wait- really?” Jeremy blinked in surprise.

“I mean, yeah. What did you _expect_ to get out of telling me that if you didn’t think I’d help you out?” his voice was a little teasing.

“I don’t know.” Jeremy huffed, “So, are you going to help me?”

“Not with _that_ attitude.” Michael was still grinning slightly, giving away that he was only teasing.

Jeremy rolled his eyes.

Michael kissed his cheek, “I would be  _happy_ to help you out.”

Jeremy nodded.

Michael pulled the paler boy closer so that his back was pressed right up against his chest. One arm snaked around to the front of Jeremy’s body as the other rested on his hip bone. Michael rested his right hand on Jeremy’s abdomen for a moment before slowly sliding his hand down to rest over his crotch. After getting little to no response from Jeremy, he started palming the paler boy slowly.

Jeremy’s breath hitched and he spread his legs.

“Is this okay?”

Jeremy nodded, bucking his hips up against Michael’s hand, in search of more friction.

“Tell me if anything bothers you, alright?” he kissed the other boy's hair, “I want you to enjoy this.”

Jeremy let out a quiet moan as Michael sped up his motions.

“You make such pretty noises, Miah.”

Jeremy let out a louder moan at that.

Michael raised an eyebrow and smirked, “You like praise, huh? I should have guessed my beautiful boy would like that. Hm?”

Jeremy let out a pleased mewl and twisted his hips, trying to get more friction.

“Should I take these off?” Michael’s hand trailed up to tug at the hem of his jeans.

Jeremy nodded.

Michael hummed softly, trailing his hand over the waistband teasingly, “Didn’t quite hear that there, Jere. Use your words for me…” Michael trailed off for a moment, trying to think of a pet name he didn’t usually call Jeremy, _“Baby boy.”_

Wow, that name went straight to Jeremy’s dick.

He had never expected Michael to call him something like that, but he decided immediately that he loved it.Though Jeremy didn’t show it, he was nervous to be physically vulnerable like this- scared for Michael to see what he had between his legs, and scared to be seen as a girl. For some reason, though, that name reassured him and pushed away a lot of his dysphoria, helping him relax a bit.

“Please, Micah?”

“Please, what, baby boy?” Michael was no fool and caught on right away, a small smile playing across his features.

“G-get my pants off!”

Michael chuckled and began to do as told, “As you wish.”

“...Was that a fucking _Princess Bride_ reference?” he chuckled, though he wanted to sound annoyed. 

“Perhaps.”

“Seriously, bro?"

“So you can call me “bro”, but I can’t make references?” Michael tugged Jeremy’s pants the rest of the way off and tossed them to the side, “Seems a little whack, don’t you think?”

Jeremy grinned a bit, “You started-!” He was cut off by a moan when Michael started palming him again. There was much more friction without his jeans getting in the way.

Michael chuckled, “Feel good, Precious?”

 _“Yes.”_ Jeremy’s reply was breathy.

“You’re already so worked up and wet for me. What a good boy."

Jeremy flushed, “I’ve been horny all week.”

Michael laughed softly, “Horndog.”

“Not gonna disagree with that.” he bucked his hips up.

Michael rubbed the palm and heel of his hand in wide circles, occasionally switching to rub up and down over the wet patch in his boxers.

Jeremy pushed his hips against Michael’s hand harder.

Michael switched to using the tips of his three fingers to rub smaller circles over the fabric, occasionally switching to use his whole hand to do the same thing. The constant changing kept Jeremy excited and gasping for more.

“What a pretty boy. So needy.”

Jeremy whined softly with pleasure.

Michael started dragging his fingers up and down the front of Jeremy boxers, using slow but firm strokes, watching Jeremy to gauge his reaction.

Jeremy squirmed and bucked his hips up. After a while of this, his breathing became somewhat laboured.

“Do you need to take your binder off?” Michael asked softly, running his free hand over the exposed skin of Jeremy’s thigh soothingly. He was worried that Jeremy would hurt himself, but didn’t want to make him uncomfortable, either.

Jeremy shook his head, frantically, “Nono-”

“Okay, baby.” Michael kissed his cheek gently, “Tell me if you need to.”

He nodded, letting out a soft sigh of pleasure, “Please, please-”

Michael didn’t know exactly what Jeremy was asking for, but he had a feeling he needed more. He slipped his hand down the front of Jeremy’s boxers and reached down to his wet heat.

Jeremy immediately froze and tensed up, staying ridiculously still.

“Jere? Honey?”

He whimpered softly in response.

Michael, slowly and carefully, removed his hand, causing Jeremy to relax a little. He wrapped his arms loosely around Jeremy’s middle to give him a gentle hug, “Are you okay?”

“S-sorry, Micah.”

“No, Jere, don’t be.” Michael shifted Jeremy on his lap so that the paler boy was no longer facing away from him, “What did I do?”

He swallowed hard, “I’m sorry, I just… I-I don’t like that.”

“You don’t like…?” Michael trailed off for a moment and it clicked, “I’m sorry, sweetie. Does it make you uncomfortable to be touched down there?”

“Yeah…” Jeremy leaned into Michael, "I can't put anything up- yeah."

“I’m sorry.” he kissed him lovingly for a moment, “What can I do, instead?”

Jeremy moved to straddle Michael, “Kiss me.”

“No arguments, here, but I meant along the lines of-”

“I know, but we didn’t even make out before things started heating up. Aren’t we supposed to kiss and stuff _before_ other things?”

“We would have made out, but _someone_ is a horndog.”

“Just kiss me, now!” Jeremy’s face flushed once more, his voice cracking.

Michael chuckled and kissed him.

Jeremy kissed back, their lips moving against one another in sync. They were much better at this than getting each other off. They had much more practice with this. 

Jeremy’s right hand tangled itself in Michael’s thick, dark hair. He ran his fingers through the silky strands, tugging at the roots gently, every once in a while to elicit moans from the other boy. His left hand rested on Michael’s waist, tracing small circles into his hipbone as Michael had been doing to him, earlier.

Michael’s tongue swiped over Jeremy’s lower lip and he slid it in once they parted. Their tongues fought for dominance for only a few moments, Michael's left hand gripping Jeremy’s waist as he won the battle, his free hand resting on Jeremy’s shoulder.

The kiss was heated and passionate. They stayed connected for several minutes. Their breathing was heavy, but they had learned a while ago to breathe through their noses to avoid separating.

Eventually, Jeremy’s hand dropped down to palm at Michael’s jeans.

Michael moaned into Jeremy’s mouth as he touched him. He rolled his hips upwards to meet Jeremy’s hand, searching for more friction as desperately as Jeremy had been only moments ago.

Jeremy grinned against Michael's lips as he continued his actions, swallowing Michael’s needy moans during the kiss.

They broke from the kiss, both breathing heavily as their chests rose and fell rapidly. They clung to one another, their bodies pressed close together, neither wanting to be too far from the other.

Jeremy shifted so that he was straddling only one of Michael’s thighs. He kept his legs slightly spread as he ground his hips down onto Michael, letting out mewls of pleasure.

Michael tugged at the waistband of Jeremy’s boxers slightly, urging him to take them off, but wanting his permission.

Jeremy nodded and lifted his hips off of Michael’s thigh.

Michael reached to pull the other boy’s boxers off, but Jeremy grabbed Michael’s wrists before he could reveal anything more than his hip bones at the vague outline of a 'v' at his abdomen. Michael furrowed his eyebrows as he met Jeremy’s eyes.

“P-promise you won’t judge?”

The slightly taller boy’s eyes softened behind his glasses, “Of course, Jere. I promise.”

Jeremy removed his hands and let Michael tug his boxers down to mid-thigh, exposing his wet heat and the soft skin of his milky thighs, faint remnants of cellulite marking his inner thighs. Michael’s softly gripped his thighs, lovingly massaging the skin, as the other boy slid his boxers the rest of the way, discarding them somewhere on the ground.

“Beautiful boy.” Michael whispered.

“You’re wearing too much.”

Michael chuckled, “You should fix that.”

“I _will_.” Jeremy pawed at his jeans for a moment, fumbling with the button before he managed to undo it. He slid the zipper down before roughly tugging Michael's jeans off.

Michael’s hands rested on Jeremy’s waist once more as he lowered himself back onto Michael’s thigh. He shivered slightly at the contact of Michael surprisingly smooth and cool thigh against his own heat. Jeremy’s left hand dropped down to start palming Michael through his boxers, once more. Michael helped guide the smaller male’s hips as he ground down onto Michael’s thigh.

“Micah~” Jeremy free hand gripped at Michael’s bicep, “Michael- Feels good-”

Michael leaned forward and rested his head against Jeremy’s neck, pressing light kisses there for a moment before beginning to suck hickies into Jeremy’s soft, pale skin. He bruised easily, so Michael was careful as he left the marks, making sure to switch where he was sucking at so that the bruises wouldn’t linger for too long (neither of them needed their parents seeing the marks).

Once he pulled away, he saw a remarkable array of hickies littering Jeremy’s neck, all varying in shade, shape, and size. Michael’s eyes scanned over over Jeremy's features, taking everything in. His lips were parted as he let out pants and moans. A flush heavily dusted his cheeks and his usually fluffy, curly hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat. Perhaps the most astounding detail was Jeremy’s eyes. The usually clear, bright blue eyes were clouded with lust and desire. “Beautiful boy. My beautiful, amazing, perfect boyfriend. So amazing. So pretty. So desperate for me. Such a good boy.” Michael’s voice sounded sincere and breathy as he praised Jeremy.

Jeremy's moan broke through the silence, very clearly turned on by Michael’s words and actions. To show this, he sped up the movement of his hand on Michael’s still clothed erection.

Michael let out a moan at the amazingly pleasant combination of feelings and stimulation. Jeremy’s left hand between his legs, palming at his still clothed dick through his boxers sent sparks of pleasure through him. This coupled with the feeling of Jeremy grinding on him aroused him beyond belief. The feeling of Jeremy’s soft, warm, wet heat sliding smoothly over Michael’s own thigh sent him over the moon. “Jere-” he panted breathily, “Jere, it feels so good-”

Jeremy nodded, letting out desperate noises.

Michael moved slightly, changing the position of his thigh underneath Jeremy, hoping to give him more friction with the new angle. It worked, causing Jeremy’s breath to hitch and his eyes to snap open widely. He spread his legs even more, continuing to grind on him, letting out obscene moans.

“You look so beautiful, baby boy.” Michael was mesmerized by his view of Jeremy sliding up and down his thigh, moaning lewdly. Michael began bucking his hips into Jeremy’s persistent left hand.

“Michael, I’m close.” his voice was strained.

“I am, too.”

Both boys sped up their movements, their moans, gasps, and pants mingling in the air, and their hot breaths fogging up Michael's glasses.

“Michael, I-” Jeremy’s entire body shook with his orgasm, and he threw back his head as he let out a loud moan of pure pleasure and bliss.

White exploded behind Michael’s eyelids as he came, pushed over the edge by the noises Jeremy made as he finished.

For a few moments, they just sat there, their bodies pressed close to one another as they basked in the afterglow, panting heavily to catch their breath.

Michael let out a breath and smiled, “Let’s get cleaned up, okay?”

Jeremy nodded and Michael shifted him off of his lap and laid Jeremy down onto the floor, gently. Jeremy closed his eyes for a moment, thinking about everything that had happened, a small smile playing on his lips. When he opened his eyes back up, Michael was gone.

Jeremy sat up immediately and looked around the room. For some reason, the lack of Michael’s presence was really upsetting him and he felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

Luckily, Michael returned, moments later, from the bathroom at the top of the stairs that lead to the basement. He was now in clean clothes and was carrying a container of wet wipes and a box of tissues with him.

His expression changed from pleased and calm to worried once he say Jeremy. He crouched down by Jeremy- which caused the him to relax significantly- and furrowed his eyebrows. Michael began cleaning him off with the disposable wipes and the tissues. “I’m here, now. It’s okay,” he promised gently, “You did so good, Jere. You were amazing.”

Once he tossed away the tissues, he turned back to Jeremy, “Want some clean clothes, love?”

“Yes, please.”

Michael nodded, “Okay, but you’re going to have to take your binder off, now, okay?”

Jeremy, too exhausted to argue, sighed in agreement, “Probably.”

“M’kay. C’mon, lift your arms up.”

Jeremy did as told and Michael tugged his shirt off before moving to remove his binder. Before he could, Jeremy’s arms wrapped around his chest protectively. His bare chest was one thing he didn’t know if he could handle Michael seeing- at least not yet.

“Okay… how about this, instead?” Michael went behind Jeremy so he couldn’t see his chest and helped Jeremy remove his binder, “There. Isn’t it easier to breath, now?”

Jeremy hated to admit it, but it did feel much better and easier to breath, now that he was free of the binder. He shivered at how exposed he felt.

Michael glanced around the room for a moment, and ended up deciding to tug of his iconic hoodie and pull it over Jeremy’s head so he could wear it, instead (thankfully, it was clean, as he had taken it off before things had heated up). The sweater was extremely baggy- especially on Jeremy- and would help hide his chest because of that.

Jeremy grinned immediately. He always loved wearing Michael’s hoodie. It made him feel comfortable and secure and Michael knew it. He hugged the soft fabric to his body, “Thanks, Micah.”

Michael helped Jeremy into a new pair of clean boxers, “You’re welcome, Jere.” He smiled back.

The two stood and headed to Michael’s bed, flopping onto it and cuddling close to one another. Michael’s arms wrapped securely around Jeremy and Jeremy buried himself into Michael’s chest. They stayed like this for a while, content with the warmth and comfortable silence that wrapped itself around them.

Finally, thought, Jeremy spoke.

“That was fantastic… and you’re really warm.”

“It was amazing,” Michael agreed, “And you’re _perfect_.”

Both boys grinned and chuckled softly, “Cheesy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is not at all how I imagined it and I had several issues while uploading it.  
> I would really love to hear back from you guys on what you thought of this and what I could improve on in the future. I would also be happy to take requests from you, if you would happen to have any. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a a safe day/night.


End file.
